Taruhan Chocopie
by Rocketssi
Summary: Taruhan Chocopie oleh dua orang gadis cantik didalam kereta. gs!Luhan. HunHan


**Taruhan Chocopie**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua gadis cantik itu menjadi pusat perhatian di peron saat ini. Bagaimana tidak kecantikan keduanya mampu membuat siapa saja yang berada di sekitar peron tempat keduanya menunggu tersita habis seluruh atensinya untuk memandangi kedua gadis itu, bahkan yang melintas berlalu lalang melintasi mereka akan rela waktu mereka terbuang 40-60 detik hanya untuk menoleh memperhatikan paras ayu mereka.

Ini adalah liburan sebelum memasuki masa orientasi Universitas. Jadi kedua gadis cantik itu memutuskan untuk pergi berlibur, melepas masa terakhir menyandang gelar pelajar sebelum kemudian menyandang gelar mahasiswa.

Luhan gadis Beijing yang sudah dua tahun hidup di Korea. Ia datang ke Korea saat tahun ajaran kedua sekolah menengah atas. Awalnya sulit bagi Luhan untuk beradaptasi dari segi lingkungan budaya yang jauh berbeda dari saat ia di Beijing, namun untung lah Luhan tak terkendala dalam segi bahasa karena ia sudah lebih dahulu menguasai bahasa Korea jauh sebelum ia pindah.

Menjadi siswa baru bukan lah hal yang Luhan sukai. Karena rasanya harus membangun semua dari nol. Namun semua itu tidak lah buruk semenjak ia mengenal dan mulai bersahabat dengan gadis cantik yang berada disampingnya saat ini, roommatenya selama 2 tahun ini.

Banyak hal yang gadis itu ajarkan pada Luhan, dari hal kecil sampai hal yang Luhan tak mampu membayangkannya sebelumnya. Semuanya mereka lakukan bersama.

Keduanya menjadi gadis paling di incar di tahun terakhir mereka bersekolah. Memilik wajah cantik dang bisa dibilang mirip membuat keduanya di juluki Twin of Aphrodite. Merekalah Luhan dan Irene.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku Lu? Aku tahu aku cantik" kata Irene masih dengan memainkan ponselnya

"Percaya diri sekali" dengus Luhan dengan nada gurauan.

Tak sampai lama pemberitahuan keberangkatan kereta terdengar untuk tujuan mereka.

.

.

.

Gerbong kereta yang mereka tempati bisa di bilang sangat sesak karena banyaknya penumpang hingga membuat Luhan dan Irene terdesak kearah dinding kereta. Sukurlah disekitar mereka kebanyakan juga wanita jadi menutup persentase pelecehan terjadi, dan lagi saat ini kedua gadis itu menggunakan tennis skrit membuat keduanya sedikit bernafas lega.

Gerakan kereta berbelok membuat gerbong sedikit berguncang namun mampu membuat pergerakan yang besar bagi penumpang di dalam gerbong. Membuat Irene terdorong kedepan dan menghimpit keras Luhan yang berada di sisi dinding gerbong. Keduanya berhadapan saling bertatapan. Nafas keduanya memberat sadar dada mereka saling menempel. Apa lagi saat kereta membelok yang mampu membuat dada keduanya saling bergesekan dengan keras.

"euhh~" desah Luhan kecil sedangkan Irene bernafas berat dan pendek. Sampai terjadi belokan lagi, dan celana dalam kedua gadis itu basah.

Hal seperti ini bukan hal yang baru bagi keduanya. Berbagi dalam segala hal sudah merekal lakukan bahkan dalam hal hormon meledak di masa remaja. Berbagi kenikmatan bukan lah hal yang baru mereka lakukan kemarin, dua tahun mereka lalui bersama jadi wajar-wajar saja bagi mereka untuk mendapat lendir manis saat ini.

.

.

.

Saat ini gerbong sudah lebih lengang dari saat sebelumnya, bahkan saat ini gedua gadis itu dapat tempat duduk. Sekarang pukul 22.08. banyak penumpang yang tertidur.

"Lu, mari bermain taruhan chocopie" usul Irene memamerkan sekotak chocopie pada Luhan.

Taruhan Chocopie adalah permainan yang sering mereka lakukan. Dimana mereka akan memilih hal apa yang akan menjadi taruhan dan pemenangnya akan mendapatkan chocopienya. Keduanya adalah maniac chocopie.

"Apa yang akan kita pertaruhkan kali ini?" tanya Luhan santai.

Irene berbisik di telingan Luhan. Mata Luhan membulat seketika. Ia takut tapi jauh di dasar hatinya ia meresa tertantang, Luhan berfikir sejenak.

"Call"

.

.

.

Keduanya sekarang berada di depan gerbong kelas eksekutif. Keduanya berhasil melalui gerbong bisnis yang sepi karena hampir semua penumpang sedang tidur. Taruhan mereka berdua sebenarnya adalah duduk di gerbong eksekutif selama perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

.

.

.

Saat keduanya hendak menggeser pintu gerbong tiba – tiba saja pintu itu bergeser terlebih dahulu. Seorang pria tampan berjas coklat yang membukanya. Menatap tajam kedua gadis didepannya terutama kepada Luhan. Dilihat bagai mana pun kedua gadis itu tidak mungkin menjadi penumpang gerbong eksekutif. Tapi pria itu tidak peduli, ia segera bergegas menuju toilet.

Luhan dan Irene bernafas lega mereka kira yang membuka pintu adalah kondektur gerbong ini. Baru saja mereka bernafas lega sebuah suara kembali mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" suara itu terdengar tegas.

Keduanya berbalik dan menemukan pria tampan lain, kali ini dengan pakaian khas kondektur. Pria ini terlihat terlalu muda dan tampan untuk ukuran seorang kondektur. Irene menatap kondektur muda itu tanpa kedip. Dan entah dari mana kegilaan Irene muncul, gadis itu menuju kearah kondektur muda itu dengan sebelumnya berbisik pada Luhan.

"kita ubah taruhannya. Siapa yang turun dari kereta masih perawan dia yang kalah"

Mata Luhan benar-benar membulat kali ini. Luhan lebih baik mengiklaskan chocopienya.

Irene mendekati kondektur bernama Bogum Park itu dengan sensual. Entah apa yang Irene bisikkan hingga kondektur muda itu menyeringai lalu menyambar bibir Irene dan membawanya menuju arah toilet dengan kaki Irene telah bergelayut manja di pinggang kondektur muda itu.

Sesaat setelahnya dapat Luhan dengar rintih, lengguhan dan desah dari arah toilet yang terdengar sayup karena toilet di gerbong ini kedap suara, itu menandakan bahwa didalam sana terjadi sesuatu yang dasyat dan panas.

Pintu sebelah toilet dimana tempat Irene dan kondektur muda tadi masuk terbuka. Itu pria dengan jas coklat yang tadi. Ia keluar dengan masih mengusap kedua tangannya dengan sapu tangan. Ia menatap tajam Luhan lagi. Luhan hanya menunduk, keberaniannya sirna jika tidak ada Irene.

"Tidak masuk" kata pria itu yang tentu saja ditujukan pada Luhan dengan nada bertanya namun terselip nada perintah.

"heum" jawab Luhan lalu masuk mengikuti pria tampan tadi.

Ternyata didalam gerbong itu hanya berisi 9 orang dengan kursi kursi banyak yang kosong. Luhan jadi ciut menyadari ia benar - benar tertangkap basah oleh pria tampan yang berjalan didepannya. Pria itu duduk di kursi tiga dari depan sebelah kanan dan Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk di sisi seberangnya.

Luhan mengamati pria itu, sangat tampan, batin Luhan. Pria itu sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal dengan kacamata bertengger di hidung sempurnanya. Luhan tiba-tiba teringat taruhan barunya dengan Irene. Jantung Luhan berdetak hebat memikirkannya, tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibirnya dengan masih menghadap kearah pria tadi. Dan pria itu melihatnya. Luhan tersadar, buru-buru ia membenarkan posisinya.

'astaga ia melihatku, sedang seperti itu. Apa yang ia pikirkan tentangku, jangan – jangan dia pikir aku gadis aneh atau murahan. Tapi tunggu dulu, dia pasti mendengarn suara Irene dengan kondektur tadi. Lalu dia mengajak ku masuk padahal dia pasti tahu bahwa aku bukan penumpang gerbong ini…" batin Luhan ber spekulasi.

Luhan meninggalkan tasnya dan berjalan pelan menuju pria tadi. Pria itu memperhatikan dalam diam Luhan yang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

Luhan kemudian duduk di pangkuan si pria tadi, dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu pria itu. Pria itu menyeringai dan meremas pelan bongkah pantat Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya, saat pria itu menjilati lehernya dan tangannya sudah menyusup kedalam baju dan menyingkap bra Luhan. Meremas dan memainkan punting Luhan gemas. Sebelum berhenti dan meraup bibir pink Luhan. Melucuti pakaian atas Luhan dengan gerakan yang cepat.

Luhan tidak bodoh untuk seukuran perawan. Ia tau apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya, mengingat banyak sudah film biru yang ia tonton bersama Irene saat keduanya bermasturbasi.

Luhan turun dari pangkuan pria itu kemudian duduk menghadap selangkangan yang menggembung milik pria itu. Tangan Luhan sedikit bergetar saat membuka gesper pria itu, namun usapan pada puncak kepalanya seolah menenangkan dan meyakinkannya.

Luhan membuka celana pria itu menurunkannya hingga mata kaki dengan masih menyisakan celana dalam mahal si pria.

Luhan mengusap tonjolan keras didepannya dengan jari tangannya secara lembut. Yang menimbulkan sensasi geli bagi si pria. Kemudian Luhan menjilati tonjolan yang masih berbalut celana dalam itu seperti anak kucing membuat si pemilik barang yang dijilat mengeram pelan.

Tuk

Benda itu menampar hidung Luhan pelan saat luhan membebaskannya dari sangkar. Besar, keras, panjang dan berurat. Luhan memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit kedalam mulutnya. Menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun dengan gerakan pelan kemudian semakin cepat dengan beberapa sedotan kuat dan gesekan gigi.

"Eumhh~" gumaman Luhan memberi getaran pada batang perkasa milik pria itu. Tangan pria itu kini dikepala Luhan membantu menggerakkan naik turun kepala Luhan.

"Yahh, sayang benar begituh" desah si pria masih menggerakkan kepala Luhan.

Sampai akhirnyan pria itu memuntahkan cairannya di dalam mulut Luhan. Luhan sedikit tersedak, namu kemudian ia telan habis cairan itu. Menjilat-jilat lubang diujung kepala penis pria tadi seolah masih mencari cairan nikmat itu. Dan itu mampu membuat penis si pria kembali menegang.

"Cukup sayang" ucap pria itu lembut, membawa Luhan berdiri dihadapannya.

Luhan melihat sekitar, penumpang yang lain masih tertidur. Kemudian ia angkat roknya dan melepas celana dalam berwarna pink yang senada dengan roknya. Memamerkan vagina bersih nan mulus kepada pria didepannya.

Pria itu langsung menyambar bibir bawah Luhan itu dengan Luhan yang masih berdiri. Menyelipkan lidahnya ke bibir basah Luhan mencari letak tonjolan kecil yang mampu membuat tubuh si gadis bergetar nikmat.

"a-ahh~" tubuh Luhan benar bergetar kepalanya mendongak. Nikmat saat lidah pria itu menggesek klitorisnya, tanggannya bahkan meremas bahu si pria tempat ia bertumpu. Kakinya terasa seperti jelly.

Lidah pria itu terus dan semakin cepat menggelitiki klitoris Luhan.

"Aanghh~" lendir manis Luhan menyembur keluar, si pria sedikit menjilati sebelum berhenti dan menggantikannya dengan jarinya menusuk-nusuk lubang Luhan. Kembali membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar, Luhan menangis sangking nikmatnya.

Kembali Luhan organsme. Kini vaginanya terasa sangat licin dan becek. Membuat si pria tersenyum dan membawa Luhan duduk dipangkuannya.

"namaku Oh Sehun, panggil aku saat kau mendesah" bisik si pria di telinga Luhan dengan suara rendahnya.

"nehh~, Sehun-ANGhh~" Luhan memekik saat Sehun memasukkan penis besarnya dengan sekali hentak. Airmata Luhan jatuh karena perih yang dirasa.

"ini yang pertama untukmu?" tanya Sehun kaget saat melirik di persatuan mereka terdapat darah. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"Mian ne" kata Sehun sambil mengusap kepala si gadiss lembut.

"aku tiidak apa" ucap Luhan saat sudah merasa tenang dan terbiasa.

.

.

.

"aaah~ ahh ah ahhh" desah Luhan penuh kenikamatan saat Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya statis. Membuat tubuhnya terhentak hentak.

"terus Sehunhh, lebihh cepat" pinta Luhan dengan desahnya. Dan Sehun mengabulkannya. Sehun bergerak lebih cepat menumbuk penisnya didalam lubang Luhan.

"aku-akuhh keluar Sehunh" racau Luhan saat mencapai batasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya –tak terhitung rasanya, padahal Sehun baru tiga kali.

"Bersama sayangku" kata Sehun tepat di depan bibir Luhan yang sedari tadi terbuka terus mengeluarkan desahan.

"AH/Aaaah~" desah keduanya saat klimaks bersama.

Lubang Luhan terasa sangat penuh. Tubuhnya lemas bersandar pada dada Sehun. Nafas keduanya masih terengah.

Luhan tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Meresapi aroma maskulin pria didepannya.

"terimakasih" bisik Sehun masih dengan terengah.

"ya" Luhan beranjak untuk duduk di samping Sehun. Meringis saat mengeluarkan penis yang sudah membobol vaginanya malam ini. Luhan merogoh saku jaketnya. Memberikan tisu basah pada Sehun untuk membersihkan sekitar penisnya dari darah perawan Luhan.

Mereka berdua membenahi pakaian masing masing.

"ini" kata Sehun memberikan tepat didepan Luhan. Membuat Luhan langsung menoleh kepada Sehun.

"maaf tapi aku tidak melakukannya untuk uang" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum. Mendorong kembali lembar-lembar uang yang Sehun berikan. Membuat Sehun memandangnya bingung.

"aku melakukannya untuk sebuah kesenangan dan coklat. Terima kasih" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum manis lalu mengecup kilat bibir Sehun Sebelum kembali ke bangku bagian seberang Sehun tempat ia duduk sebelumnya.

Sehun masih menatapnya.

Sekarang menunjukkan pukul 04.15, pemberitahuan pemberhentian terdengar. Membuat penumpang gerbong itu mulai bangun dari tidurnya.

Lalu dari arah belakang gerbong muncul kondektur memberitahukan pemberhentian pada penumpang dengan Irene mengekor di belakangnya. Tampang mereka masih acak-acakan dengan cara jalan Irene yang terlihat terseok-seok susah. Irene kemudian duduk pelan dan hati-hati di samping Luhan.

Sampai pada pemberhentian mereka, ada beberapa penumpang yang turun dan ada sebagian yang tinggal. Luhan menatap Sehun yang tidak ikut turun seddikit terselip rasa kecewa dalam hati Luhan, itu artinya ini terakhir melihat wajah tampan pria yang mengambil keperawanannya. Merasa dipandangi Sehun menatap balik Luhan yang telah berdiri akan turun. Luhan tersenyum sambil bergumam 'annyeong' dengan gesture lambaian tangan kecil. Saat mereka hampir turun Irene dan kondektur tampan itu masih sempat berbagi bibir lalu Irene melempar kedipan pada si kondektur tampan sebelum turun.

.

.

.

Saat ini Luhan dan Irene ada di toilet stasiun pemberhentian mereka.

"aku yang menang bukan?" tanya Irene setelah mencuci mukanya yang terlihat mengerikan setelah semalaman suntuk seks perdananya yang panas.

"enak saja, aku tidak kalah" sungut Luhan sambil menggosok wajahnya dengan facial foam.

"hee? Dengan siapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Irene tidak percaya.

"ingat pria berjas coklat yang mendapati kita di luar gerbong?"

"tidak mungkin"

"tidak percaya?"

Lalu Luhan mengangkat roknya, memamerkan sisa sperma dan bercak darah yang hampir mengering di sekitar selangkangnya.

"baiklah kita bagi dua chocopienya. Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkan celana dalam mu untuknya Lu?"

Mata Luhan membulat sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Oh astaga celana dalam ku"

.

.

.

Sedangkan didalam kereta, pria berjas coklat itu hanya tersenyum memangdang keluar jendela menikmati pemandangan pagi diperjalanannya.

"Lu Han ya? Hmm menarik" gumamnya sambil terkekeh.

Di tangan kanannya menggenggam celana dalam pink yang terdapat nama Luhan.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ye yey**

 **Maafkan typonya. Ini dibikin sekali ketik aplot.**

 **Dan buat yang bertanya-tanya (emng ada yang nanya ? ) kenapa pake irene bukan baekhyun atau ksoo, jawabannya karena aku cinta Irene, aku cinta rv. Sesekali bikin ff yang anak rv apalagi Irene bukan sebagai orang ketiga keempat kelima de el el. Dan lagi kayaknya luhan gs sama iren kalo jadi sahabat itu lucu mungkin menurut aku apalagi mereka mirip mirip gitu.**

 **Tapi ya kadang kalo ada ff yang pake mereka jadi org ketiganya aku juga bisa kebawa emosi suasana ff nya hehehe /tabok. Ya selebihnya adalah kebijakan pembacanya aja.**

 **Maapin buat enaenanya g hot. Ini cerita terinspirasi salah satu scene di film apa ya judulnya itu ada nym-nym nya gitu. Film dewasa lah.**

 **Akutu sedih manteman. Ternyata Athena ngga banyak yg minat. Padahal aku tu udah semngat sama ff itu. Ya mungkin aku g ditakdirkan untuk bikin ff chapter. Jadinya rehat dulu dari ff itu, padahal plotnya udah mateng. Banyakin bikin ff oneshoot ato drabble aja kali yah aku.**

 **Uda deh dari pada banyak bacot akunya. RIVIEW ya gaes. Karena riview dan comment dari kalian para pembaca itu sumber semangat dan dukungan seluruh author yang ada dimuka bumi ini untuk tetap menulis.**


End file.
